


Totally Soaked, or How Little Padawan Obi-Wan Impressed Prince Organa At First Encounter

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: Just like the title. 幼徒欧比旺啃糯米是如何泡到青少年贝亲王的





	Totally Soaked, or How Little Padawan Obi-Wan Impressed Prince Organa At First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in May 2016. Keep it here, just in case.

\--关于幼徒欧比旺啃糯米如何泡到贝亲王的故事--

银河共和国人尽皆知代表奥德朗的参议员贝尔奥加纳是个正直善良积极向上严谨自律谦虚谨慎爱好广泛彬彬有礼的优秀人才，之前他一直是个优秀青年，再之前是个优秀儿童，而且毫无疑问曾经是个优秀婴儿。这里要讲的是关于优秀少年贝尔如何欠下人生中第一笔也是唯一一笔高利贷的故事。

当时贝尔在风景如画的奥德朗健康成长到十五岁，按照优秀青少年的培养惯例去科洛桑参观学习。每年议会都会接待来自不同星系的贵族和立志从政服务人民的青少年，让他们在议会里做二十天实习生，传递文件，旁听讨论，熟悉工作流程，顺便熟悉各色人等，为他们将来在各自星球的工作打下基础，当然也为了把科洛桑的规矩和思维方式扩散到共和国的各个星系。工作之余他们有充足的个人时间去参观美术馆博物馆科学馆，今年的少年们比较走运，他们将有机会参观绝地神庙。

绝地对于所有人来说都是遥远的，神秘的，甚至是诡异古怪的，因为他们从不在媒体上高谈阔论，也不参加艺术和娱乐活动，更没有政客们树立形象时常见的夫妻和睦儿女乖巧的那种合影。传说中他们只会精准地执行任务，更像一群没有感情的机器人。因为绝地的这种冷漠无情的形象，报名参观的少年只有几十人，其他人觉得去参加议长的花园午餐会显然更有趣也更有价值。

贝尔选择去参观绝地神庙主要出于好奇，他从书本上看到过各种各样的比喻，比如共和国的柱石、光明的守护者、苦修的隐士、战斗的僧侣等等，总之都高高在上，让他觉得很遥远。但当他们跟着努夫人进入档案馆，他的好奇已经完全被震撼所取代。他看到绝地武士们也会微笑，会互相问候闲聊，查阅资料时也会皱眉思索，还有档案馆那浩如星辰的存档，让他只有默默惊叹的份。走在他前面的S2星系的伯爵和B50行星的大公显然也惊讶于绝地武士们居然有面部表情，而且体格上看起来并不巨大，完全不像传说中的人形兵器。

从档案馆出来之后他们被领进食堂，在这里他们确认绝地们也是会吃饭会喝水的活人，虽然吃的东西非常一般甚至可以用难吃来形容。贝尔听着B50的年轻的大公抱怨食物，S2的伯爵点头表示同意，冷笑着小声说：“说不定是绝地们故意用这些朴素的东西给我们看，其实他们平时吃得比这好得多。”

大公戳着盘子里的东西满脸嫌弃地说：“怪不得他们从来不让外人进来参观，这次是想要申请更多预算才故意让我们来的吗？”

贝尔不想加入他们的谈话，但他认为有必要澄清一点，“之前我转交预算案给代表们的时候并没有见到和绝地相关的。”

大公认得他是奥德朗的贵族，而且他提出的猜测没有贝尔那样切实的证据，被毫不费力地反驳，所以他没有继续这个话题。伯爵不喜欢贝尔插入他和大公的谈话，于是找了个新的话题，“这些绝地看起来既不强壮也没有杀气，还不如我养的猎犬，就凭他们真的能保护我们吗？”

贝尔想说他们的职责不是保护我们而是为议会服务，这时大公接过话题开始聊猎犬，所以他就没多嘴，只是低下头专心吃饭。那两个少年聊着聊着话题从猎犬转到猎犬的繁殖再转到幼犬训练忽然又转回到绝地，小伯爵神神秘秘地说：“你们知道吗，绝地会从别人家的摇篮里偷走孩子带回来训练。”

小大公瞪着眼睛小声问：“你是从哪里知道的？”

贝尔也忍不住看向小伯爵，等他解释，小伯爵吸引了他们的注意力感觉很高兴，用更小的声音回答说：“绝地不能结婚，你们都知道吧？他们也不像学校那样招生，对吧？那么他们的年轻人是从哪里来的？”

贝尔想了想说：“有几位绝地武士来自于我的星球，我听说他们是经过父母的同意才被带走的。”

小伯爵讨厌贝尔每次都反驳他们，用看白痴的眼神看着贝尔说：“他们当然不会对外说他们偷小孩或是胁迫小孩的父母抢小孩了，你觉得谁会承认自己做了坏事呢？”

小大公点头对着贝尔说：“你被保护得太好了，你以为银河里都是好人吗？”

这时另一个少年插嘴说：“我亲眼见过，两个穿绝地袍的人把一个小小的婴儿抱走，小婴儿睡得很香，不哭不闹的，我怀疑他们给那孩子吃了什么麻醉剂。”

小大公的眼睛瞪得更大，“一定是为了偷偷带走婴儿不让父母发现才给婴儿吃麻醉剂！”

小伯爵和另一个少年跟着大力点头，但贝尔坚持不相信那是真的，虽然他拿不出任何证据。

饭后继续参观的路上，贝尔留意到小大公和小伯爵不停地窃窃私语还用眼神提防着他不让他靠近，他捕捉到禁止参观隐藏秘密这几个词，猜测这两个人是在计划脱离队伍偷偷去不让他们参观的区域。他一方面认为应该阻止他们，绝地不愿全部展示自然有他们的道理，但同时他也很好奇那么巨大的神庙究竟隐藏了什么不能展示给外人看的秘密，于是他决定悄悄留意他们，在他们脱队的时候偷偷跟上，看他们究竟打算做些什么。

二十分钟后贝尔对自己的跟踪技术产生了怀疑，又过了二十分钟他向自己承认不但跟丢了别人而且把自己也弄丢了。他走进了一个非常安静的区域，并不是空旷的死寂，而是像温室花房那种似乎能听见植物生长声音的安静。在这种安静的环境里他小心翼翼地控制自己的脚步声，蹑手蹑脚地前进，东张西望寻找离开的路。他后悔自己跟着那两个家伙脱离队伍，让自己陷入现在这种尴尬的处境。

迷路的贝尔引起了一个幼徒的注意。本来幼徒区午睡时间段的原力场应该是宁静舒缓的，但是欧比旺感觉到一种不好的情绪，他还太小，不知道那是紧张和轻度的恐惧，他只是有种不好的感觉，让他忽然从浅眠里醒过来。他睁开眼睛看向周围，其他幼徒都睡得很香，他想了想打算闭上眼睛尝试继续睡觉，这时他忽然感觉到门外有人。

他悄悄把门拉开一点探出头去，就看见走廊里那个蹑手蹑脚东张西望的人影，看身高绝对不是幼徒，在原力里的感觉也不像对原力敏感的人，加上他偷偷摸摸的样子，他立刻判断这个家伙是坏人，应该去喊老师来把他捉住。他打定主意之后轻轻把门开得更大准备溜出去找老师，这时贝尔也发现了他，正笑着踮着脚尖快步向他走来。那种笑容不像他的朋友们那种开心的笑，也不像老师们鼓励的笑，也不像大孩子们那种淘气的笑，贝尔给他的微笑里有很多讨好的成分，这种讨好式的微笑让他觉得很陌生，不舒服。

贝尔当然想要讨好他，让他给自己指路或者领自己离开这个禁止参观的区域，他可不想被误以为是故意进来惹麻烦的。他在历史书上读到过很多这种事，这种情况下即使他说自己只不过是迷路也没人相信他说的是真话，他们只会相信他们愿意相信的，比如他是个间谍故意溜进来挖掘他们不可告人的秘密，而假如绝地真的是一群偷小孩的坏人，那么他现在八成是误闯了他们藏小孩的秘密仓库，如果被发现，那恐怕轻则被洗脑，重则搞不好不能活着出去了。想到这里他忍不住打了个冷战，笑容也变得僵硬。

他在欧比旺面前蹲下僵硬地笑着轻声说：“你好呀，小绝地，能帮我个忙吗？”见这个圆脸的小孩严肃地看着自己，他连忙解释自己不是坏人，“我也不知怎么走到这里的，能带我离开吗？我真的不是坏人。”

欧比旺见自己被堵在门外，既不能躲回去也不能去找老师，便想着大喊一声把所有人都吵醒，让这个坏人无法跑掉。但他年纪太小还不会隐藏表情，而贝尔的成长环境让他早就学会了察言观色，所以欧比旺刚一张嘴就被贝尔的大手捂个严严实实，然后他整个人就被摁在墙上。惊慌之中他向原力求助却没有得到响应，他知道单凭自己的力气完全不是贝尔的对手，所以他挣扎了两下便放弃了，蓝绿色的大眼睛立刻蒙上一层水汽。

贝尔一见他眼泪在眼眶里打转便生出极大的负罪感，感觉到他停止挣扎便立刻放松对他的控制，“你乖乖听话，不要叫喊，带我出去。我不是坏人，只要你老老实实带我出去，我不会伤害你的。”虽然他自己也觉得捂住人家的嘴把人家整个压在墙上的同时说这种话没什么可信度。

欧比旺点点头表示同意，贝尔还不放心，又补上一句 “说话算数？不骗我？”欧比旺像受到极大的侮辱似的皱紧眉头狠狠瞪了他一眼，贝尔连忙松开手，同时有点后悔刚才用力太大，把小绝地的脸弄得红红的，好像留了几个指印。贝尔见他板着小脸一声不吭，小嘴抿成一条直线，虽然不再叫喊但也没有任何打算带路的意思，他猜这个小绝地还不信任他，于是先为刚才的事道歉，然后自我介绍说：“我的名字是奥加纳，贝尔奥加纳，小绝地，你的名字是什么？”

小孩眨了眨眼，回答他一句“肯诺比”，他笑着伸出右手握住小孩的右手晃了晃说“好了，小绝地，我们交换了名字，握了手，我们现在是朋友了，可以带我离开了吧？”

欧比旺心想这个坏人果然一举一动都另有目的不怀好意，说名字的目的是握手，握手的目的是强行做朋友，但他的最终目的是离开这里，说明他不敢让其他人发现他出现在这里，也就说明他出现在这里大有问题。既然他让自己带路，那么自己可以把他带去交给老师。想好办法之后，欧比旺点点头，示意贝尔跟着他走。贝尔跟在他身后，看着他棕红色的小鞋子，米色的裤子和衬衣，浅棕色的束腰短上衣和脑后金棕色的学徒辫，虽然腿短步子小但走得稳稳当当，想起他方才扑闪扑闪地眨着一双大眼睛做出严肃老成的表情，觉得这个小孩很有意思，他想和他多聊聊。

“小绝地，你今年几岁？”

欧比旺伸出小手比了个五，白白嫩嫩的手背上每根手指底下都有一个小坑。

“你从几岁开始做绝地的呢？”

欧比旺转身抬起头看了他一眼，没说话。贝尔见他拒绝回答，觉得大有问题，难道眼前这个小不点真的是一个被偷回来的孩子？他真的误闯了藏小孩的秘密仓库？如果他真的发现了可靠的证据证明这个孩子是被偷来的，那么他如何能继续相信绝地是共和国的卫士呢？即便他们真的是卫士，也无法使这种灭绝人性的行为变得合理啊！意识到问题的严重性，他假装不经意地继续闲聊，“我出生在奥德朗，你出生在哪里？不是科洛桑吧？”

欧比旺不明白为什么这个大孩子问题这么多，他的感觉告诉他这个坏人的问题背后另有目的，也许这就是他偷偷潜入神庙的原因！

“你的话不多嘛，小绝地，”如果不是之前他说了自己的名字，贝尔几乎要以为他是个小哑巴了，“你记得你的爸爸妈妈吗？”

欧比旺突然站定，抬起头盯着他问：“你究竟要问什么？”

贝尔有些吃惊于小绝地的敌意和那个小小的身体忽然发出的压迫感，这让他觉得他的切入点完全正确，这里面绝对隐藏了巨大的秘密！他也不甘示弱，盯着欧比旺的眼睛回答说：“你是自愿做绝地的吗？”

欧比旺很高兴自己又能体会到充满原力的感觉，他不明白那个问题背后的含义，只是回答说那是原力的安排，然后转回身加快脚步，想要在这个奇怪的坏人问出更多问题之前把他交给老师，同时他也在紧张地思考万一这坏人觉察到自己的计划中途跑掉，或者假如他和原力的连接像刚才那样忽然消失的话要怎么办。他观察了一下他们目前所处的位置，距离千泉殿不远，一个计划在他的小脑袋里逐渐成形。

贝尔从未听说过原力，不知道那是什么，但听起来像是某种编造出来骗人的东西。这些孩子如果真的是被偷来的，那么肯定需要用某种谎言来控制他们的思想，让他们不能反抗，不想逃走。想到这里贝尔觉得他距离真相越来越近了，他有些紧张地追问原力究竟是什么，欧比旺忽然回头对他说：“我给你看，你跟上。”他觉得自己好像看见那孩子脸上出现了笑容，但转瞬即逝，紧接着那孩子忽然跳出很远，然后转身看着他等他跟过去。

贝尔自认为个子比同龄人高，运动神经也算不错，但是居然追不上那个小不点，可见这就是小绝地要展示给他看的。他推测那个所谓的原力也许就是让绝地区别于普通人的、赋予他们超自然的战斗力的某种神秘力量。他专心追赶欧比旺，就没留意自己被引入一片植物茂密的地带，他听见了水声但是他的注意力全都放在眼前的小绝地身上，忽然他脚下踩空向前摔倒，与此同时欧比旺跳起来踩着他的后背向下一踢，让他一头砸进水里，而他自己则借力跳上岸边。

贝尔掉进湖里的瞬间就明白过来他被这个一脸正气的小家伙算计了，感觉有些惊讶，有些生气，有些憋屈还有些好笑。他平时虽然少年老成但毕竟还是个孩子，此时此刻他只想报复回来，于是他装作不会游泳的样子在水面上胡乱扑腾喊救命。欧比旺本来也没想让他受什么实质上的伤害，只是想把他全身浸湿，这样假如他半路逃跑，那么他就可以跟着水迹找到他。他知道那个位置距离岸边很近，湖水并不算深，但是看贝尔像是快要淹死的样子，他连忙伸手拉他，结果被贝尔一把拉下水。

欧比旺虽然会使用原力但毕竟四肢短小，而且几乎没什么实际打斗的经验，贝尔虽然比他高大很多，但是一方面不会使用原力，一方面水下的打斗技巧不全靠力量和速度，所以他们俩谁也没有明显优势。欧比旺意识到这个坏人果然又骗了他，他不但会游泳而且水性还很不错，所以就想赶快上岸找老师。贝尔仗着胳膊长，一把抓住他的腰带不让他上岸，欧比旺连忙拍开腰带扣，于是贝尔转而去抓他的衣服下摆，他便解开衣襟甩掉束腰上衣，贝尔急忙伸手抓住他的贴身衬衣的领子，心想这下跑不了了吧，但是欧比旺一缩肩膀从下边钻了出去。看着他跳上岸，贝尔不甘心就这样放过这个小家伙，于是也追上去。欧比旺见甩不掉他，便改变策略，准备领着他跑去大师和武士们活动的区域，他相信到了那里这个坏人一定得乖乖束手就擒。

为了让贝尔跟着自己不跟丢，欧比旺并没有用尽全力。贝尔则沿着他留下的湿漉漉的小脚印一路追过去，在一个转弯之后他看见一个矮小的身影进入一个房间，便快速跟上赶在门完全关闭之前闪身进去。房间里很昏暗，他凭感觉向那个矮小的身影扑了过去，然后他完全不知道发生了什么，只觉得一阵天旋地转，然后他就肚子朝下趴在地面上不能动了。

贝尔试着活动手脚，感觉像被巨大的磁力吸在地面上，只有脑袋能活动。这时他的眼睛适应了房间里昏暗的光线，只见一个绿皮肤长耳朵满脸皱纹的矮个子拄着拐杖站在自己头顶。这时绿矮人背后的门被拉开，小小的肯诺比刚探头进来的时候也满脸吃惊，但当他看清那个绿矮人之后便露出胜利的笑容，三两步跳进来向他鞠躬行礼，然后一脸得意地两手叉着腰腆着圆圆的小肚皮对他吐舌头。

这下贝尔真的开始生气了，他本想要帮助这些被偷的孩子，调查事情的真相，让他们觉醒，逃离绝地的魔掌，但这个被偷来的小孩居然帮着偷孩子的绝地！他一定是被洗脑了！现在他可以说自己只是迷路，但他就再没有机会调查事情真相，无法解救其他小孩了！

尤达大师觉得他得先把这两个孩子的事解决清楚才能开始他的冥想。他放开对贝尔的控制让他站起来，同时解开自己的外袍给欧比旺披上。他感觉到贝尔在盘算现在打倒他跑出去的成功概率有多高，便开口问他：“估计我们的实力，以身高，你在？”

贝尔没太听懂这个问题，欧比旺听见尤达大师用了“我们”这个词感觉很骄傲，不由得挺直腰板瞪着贝尔，表情好像在说“别看我们个子矮，但战斗力比你高得多，不要做无谓的抵抗”。贝尔意识到这老者恐怕是一位绝地大师，事情发展到现在这样，他的调查一定无法继续进行下去了，现在他能做的只有脱身且不引起怀疑。

他解释说：“ 我是议会的实习生，今天参观的路上和其他人走散了，正好偶遇这个小绝地，让他帮忙带路而已。”

尤达大师知道这次活动，便向欧比旺点头表示确有其事。欧比旺反驳说：“他不老实！他问我奇怪的问题！”

“我只不过是闲聊，问问你的名字年纪这些怎么会是奇怪的问题。”

“还抓住我，不让我喊人！”

“这个嘛，对不起，但周围那么安静，你突然喊起来，别人该误会我欺负你了。”

欧比旺想了想他说得也对，他只是感觉起来像个坏人，但自己确实没有亲眼看见他做任何坏事，除了把自己摁在墙上那里。意识到自己错怪了好人犯了错误，而犯错误的原因是他相信自己的感觉而自己的感觉出了错，这只能说明他对原力的理解还是不对，他和原力的连接也时有时无，这些都在相互印证他不是个优秀的学徒这件让他伤心的事。想到这些，他觉得情绪低落眼眶发酸，都是这个坏人的错，害他做了蠢事还被尤达大师看见。

“冷静，你需要，”尤达说着让欧比旺坐在冥想垫上，“迁怒，不应该。”

欧比旺乖顺地坐下闭上眼睛调整呼吸，跟着尤达大师把负面情绪散到原力中去。贝尔不知这一老一小两个矮个子在做什么，难怪普通人都说绝地神神秘秘古古怪怪的。

安抚好欧比旺之后，尤达对贝尔摇了摇头，“窥探秘密，你的本意，并不是。困扰欧比旺，你的行为造成。看见行为，眼睛我们用，看清本意，智慧我们用。”

贝尔猜测这句话的意思是不应因为他的行为不当就怀疑他存有恶意，同样他也不应该因为绝地行为和普通人不一样就怀疑绝地。

“无知产生偏见，偏见产生敌意，敌意积累产生仇恨。”尤达转头看着欧比旺，“要做什么，你觉得？”

欧比旺站起来对贝尔鞠躬道歉，“对不起，我偏见了你。因为我笨，总是犯错。”

贝尔明白自己确实是带着窥探秘密的目的去套这孩子的话来着，他以为他是坏人其实没错，虽然他不愿承认但是他也不愿别人替他受委屈，尤其是这么坦然诚实的小孩，而且这小孩偏巧长得很可爱。

“你不笨！真的！” 贝尔不知道怎么哄小孩，他想也许可以从逻辑上证明他不笨，“你发现了我，还把我骗得掉进湖里。”

想起他在湖里扑腾的狼狈相，欧比旺噗嗤一声笑了出来。贝尔觉得自己智力上输给欧比旺，然后战斗力上也没能赢过他，实在很没面子，所以满脸郁闷。欧比旺见他似乎不高兴的样子，怕他还在生自己的气，于是试探着问：“你不生气了，我给你洗衣服，好不好？”

贝尔觉得衣服就不用麻烦他了，于是摇摇头表示不需要。见贝尔板着脸拒绝他的示好，他噘着嘴接着说：“我还给你茶吃，好不好？”

贝尔存心逗他，依旧板着脸摇头。

欧比旺咬咬牙：“把我的饼干给你吃，你不生气了好不好？” 

见他又像要哭出来的样子，贝尔装作勉为其难地点头答应。尤达见他们俩自己商量好解决方案了，便摆摆手让他们出去，让欧比旺给贝尔先找套干衣服换上，然后带他去档案馆找努夫人。

十分钟后，贝尔今天第二次坐在餐厅里，穿着学徒的服装，看着他的小绝地规规矩矩给他端来一杯姜茶，还献出自己的饼干罐子，觉得心情非常舒爽，可以不计较落水的事了。

那个饼干罐子看起来像个什么星球，贝尔问欧比旺是哪颗，他坐在桌子对面用小小的手指戳着罐子说：“是我的母星。上个月，我去看爸爸妈妈，他们做给我的。爸爸做罐子，妈妈做饼干。”

贝尔本来已经不想调查孩子们都是如何被带到神庙的了，他觉得尤达所说的无知既指欧比旺对他无知，也指包括他在内的外人对绝地无知。不过既然他的小绝地提起这个话题，那么他仍然很有兴趣多了解一些。

“你的父母怎么样？见到你高兴吧？”

“高兴，我也高兴，因为我有一个新弟弟。”

贝尔猜测新弟弟是新出生的弟弟的意思，“那么你的弟弟怎么样？他将来也会来当绝地吗？”换句话说，绝地会不会再从你家带走一个孩子？

“弟弟很好，妈妈说弟弟正常，不会来找我。”

“难道说你不正常？”难道绝地专门挑不正常的孩子？

欧比旺用原力飘起一块饼干让它飘进贝尔因为吃惊而张开的嘴里，然后开心地拍手，庆祝自己的小成功。“尤达大师说，我们不一样，原力选中了我们，所以我们要用一生来守护原力。他还说过很多我不懂的，他说他会反复说，我们慢慢就懂了。”

“尤达大师是谁？”

“就是刚才把你打倒在地的那位大师。”

看着欧比旺眼睛里藏不住的笑意，贝尔决定再多吃他几块饼干。

贝尔一边喝茶一边消化他挖掘到的信息。所以学徒们确实是在父母的同意之下被带走，而且学徒会定期回去探望他们，所以所谓绝地偷孩子抢孩子的传言果然是假的。这个发现让他很高兴，比发现任何阴谋秘密都要高兴得多。果然如尤达大师所言，多知才能少偏见，才能看到真相。

后来欧比旺一直送他送到门口，一手抱着他的饼干罐，一手拉着努夫人的袖子，问他们会不会再见面。贝尔觉得他越来越喜欢这个小绝地了，他想和他握手但发现他两只手都没空着，于是改去掐了掐他的脸，回答说：“我们一定会再见的，我不会忘记你。”

听到这个承诺，欧比旺也很高兴，“你吃了我好多饼干，下次记得把你的带来分给我吃。”

听见小家伙只关心饼干，贝尔有些失落，“难道你只想着饼干吗？”

欧比旺严肃地思考了一下，“其他好吃的也都带来吧，我很能吃的。”说着给他一个“你放心”的眼神。

努夫人说：“神庙下次开放参观的日期还没有定，不过至少得一年之后，你们恐怕得等很久才能再见面了。”

看见小绝地失望的表情，贝尔安慰他说：“没关系，我欠你的会连本带利还给你的。”

“什么是连本带利？”

“就是，因为时间的作用，我会给你更多，很多很多。”

欧比旺开心地笑起来，“下次给我很多很多？”

“很多很多。”

“一言为定？”

“一言为定！”

后来他们交换食物的事就变成一笔算不清的乱账。亲王坚持他每次偿还的只是利息，但在利滚利的作用下从来没还到本金部分。再后来亲王每次想要送肯诺比大师贵重的礼物都会被拒绝，理由是大师打定主意只吃利息不动本金，就这样长长久久地吃下去。

这就是一代传奇绝地大师如何在相识的第一天就字面意义上泡了亲王，且让其欠下永远还不完的债的故事。  
\-- end –


End file.
